


Realising

by ateulysses



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Horror, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Peter Parker, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Shock, Tags Are Hard, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateulysses/pseuds/ateulysses
Summary: Reoccurrances were a normal thing for Peter. The same villian plans, the same car theifs, the same ladies to give directions to. Too many things were the same. Too many things happened more than once.





	Realising

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic based on a creepypasta cause I have absolutely no other inspiration at this moment. aaaaaaa this is unedited because, again, im lazyyy

Reoccurrances were a normal thing for Peter. The same villian plans, the same car theifs, the same ladies to give directions to. Too many things were the same. Too many things happened more than once. Peter found this extremely normal though. Almost too nornal, so normal that Peter would brush most oddly similar things off. Its happened before he would tell himself. It happens to everyone he would remind himself.

He didnt notice what he was trying to tell himself until he couldnt tell himself otherwise anymore. The first time came around when he was woken up by a text from his own number. Which wasnt that weird to him, he would often text himself to spook him in the morning, no absolute reason why though. He was tired today though, so he just deleted the notification and went on with his morning routine.

He decided to skip the shower and just head down to the kitchen to raid the fridge of whatever they had before wandering the tower once again. Thats when it happened a second time. As he entered the kitchen, he overheard two voices and the TV. Which he noticed to be Thor, Bruce, and the news. He assumed they were talking about an abuse story being reported because the only word he decided to register was "abuse."

Again, he brushed it off. Those storys find a wierd way to upset him almost all the time so he tends to shy away from any mention of them. As he climbs the stairs, he realizes he could maybe spend all day working on things in the lab. He smiles to himself. He could finally,,,,,,,, relax. As he enters the lab, he notices a new stickynote on the board behind his workspace. Tony gave him his own because he was up here so often. He payed no attention to the note, maybe it was important, but his mind was caught up in other things at the moment. That was the third time. If he had just read that note, he would stop putting these things off. Someone was desperately trying to tell him something.

The fourth time was when he finally decided to notice. He turned to his desk to scan the things he could tinker with. Fuel his boredom, but a bigger note sat on his desk and he finally figured it out that this was important. He picked it up, immediately noticing the font The note was written in. Scribbled and obviously struggled. It gave him an eerie feeling. Thats when he realized. He was trying to tell himself something. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground. Recollection of the day, every damn time the world tried to tell him,,,,, somewhat nicely. He found it hard to breathe as his mind connected the dots.

"It has been reported that some victims of abuse, during the act, would retreat into a fantasy world from which they could not

_wake up._

"In this catatonic state, the victim lived in a world just like their normal one, except they werent being abused. The only way that they realized they needed to

_wake up_

was a note that they found in their fantasy world. It would tell them about condition, and tell them to

_wake up._

"Even then, it would often take months until they were ready to discard their fantasy world and

 ** _please wake up._** "


End file.
